Planeando el futuro
by Dogmita
Summary: ¡¡¡Capitulo unico!Todo llega a su fin. Para bien o para mal.


_Ojala les guste, no quise entretenerme describiendo todos los detalles, ya que es mas que nada una prueba para corroborar mi gusto por los H/G. así que solo me preocupe por ellos cuatro.  
_  
**Planes para el futuro.**  
  
Harry respiro profundamente. Era tranquilizador permanecer ahí, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los grandes muros de Howarts observando el hermoso paraje que se extendía ante sus ojos.  
  
Había sido una noche agotadora pero, de igual manera, triunfal. Al fin Voldemort había sido derrotado para siempre y, justo como decía la profecía, uno de los dos encontró su fin en el enfrentamiento.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-exclamo una voz femenina. Harry sonrió al reconocer a su novia, Ginny Wesley, corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
Ginny, quien cursaba sexto año, se había convertido, en opinión de Harry, en la chica más perfecta que alguna ves conoció.  
  
-¡¡Harry lo hiciste!!-chilló emocionada al encontrarse a pocos metros de su novio. –se ha ido para siempre.  
  
Harry podo apreciar claras señas de agotamiento en el rostro de la chica. Era evidente que no había dormido en toda la noche y que se mantuvo defendiendo el colegio del ataque de los vasallos de Voldemort, al igual que la mayor parte del los alumnos de cursos superiores.  
  
Harry le sonrió a modo de respuesta y recibió con agrado el calido beso que Ginny deposito en sus labios.  
  
-¿como te encuentras?-le pregunto cuando esta tomo asiento a su diestra.  
  
Ginny apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y sonrió.  
  
-estupendamente-respondió con voz cándida, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro-es solo que estaba pensando.-continuo soñadoramente.  
  
-¿pensando? ¿En que?-inquirió Harry acariciándole el cabello.  
  
-es que-Ginny tomo la mano de su novio y se sonrojo- ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido, yo esperaba...es decir...tu ya....-se movió con incomodidad.  
  
-Ginny-interrumpió Harry, exasperado, viendo que la chica no se decidía a decirle nada.  
  
Ginny se sobresalto, pero sonrió sonrojándose aun más.  
  
-es que como ya nada te obliga a seguir viviendo con tus tíos-dijo decidida- pues yo pensé que podrías vivir con nosotros-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-conmigo y con Ron, en nuestra casa...  
  
Harry sonrió. Tomo el mentón de Ginny y lo acerco a su rostro.  
  
-seria estupendo-susurro justo antes de entregar un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry, Ginny!!!-ambos se separaron para ver quien los llamaba.  
  
Hermione y Ron corrían hacía ellos de la misma manera que Ginny lo había hecho momentos antes.  
  
Ron se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha, y Hermione cojeaba y traía la túnica desgarrada, pero ademas de lo evidente, ninguno de los dos parecía seriamente dañado.  
  
-Harry- Hermione parecía a punto de entrar en shok. Su vos sonaba escandalizada-¿es...estas bien?-le pregunto.  
  
Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y Harry inmediatamente noto que Hermione se había dado cuenta.  
  
Harry giro imperceptiblemente la cabeza, para decirle sin palabras que no quería que Ginny lo supiera.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se anegaron de lágrimas mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos por no comenzar a llorar delante de Ginny. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza y se sentó junto al que, durante los últimos 7 años, había sido su mejor amigo.  
  
Ron miro con preocupación a su novia, luego dirigió la vista a Harry y este, con un gesto afirmativo, confirmo sus peores sospechas.  
  
-no-musito.-no puede ser- con un rápido movimiento se arrodillo delante de Harry y lo inspecciono.  
  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando la castaña interrumpió.  
  
-¿de que hablaban?-Ginny, que se encontraba tomada del otro brazo de Harry, no pudo ver a Hermione secarse rápidamente las lagrimas, que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, y dirigirle a Ron una mirada de advertencia.  
  
Ron miro a Harry una ves más, y luego tomo asiento frente a el con el rostro pálido y los puños apretados con furia.  
  
-le estaba proponiendo a Harry que se fuera a vivir con nosotros-dijo Ginny muy excitada mirando a su hermano en busca de apoyo.- ¿crees que mama lo permita?-inquiri  
  
-no creo que tenga ninguna objeción al respecto- Ron, con un esfuerzo supremo, se obligo a sonreír para así no preocupar a su hermana menor.  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendida.  
  
-pensé que la idea te entusiasmaría más- le dijo con tono de reproche y luego, con una sonrisa picara, añadió.- ya veo, estas celoso porque podré estar todo el tiempo con Harry, mientras que tu tendrás que esperar a que Hermione te visite.  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente ante el comentario.  
  
-tienes razón-respondió Ron con la cabeza gacha-tienes toda la razón...  
  
Y sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo, comenzó a sollozar, aunque muy débilmente.  
  
Hermione tomo su mano mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.  
  
-no se preocupen-dijo Harry con vos débil pero profunda.-ya podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos luego de que se casen y tengan hijos.  
  
Ginny, que miraba con curiosidad a su hermano, sonrió a Harry con dulzura y asintió.  
  
-Harry tiene razón-aprobó- aunque supongo que esperaran un tiempo antes de casarse.  
  
Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro, cubierto de lágrimas, de Ginny.  
  
-por supuesto que esperaremos-dijo con sensatez.- almenos hasta que hayamos terminado la carrera que escogimos.  
  
Harry suspiro.  
  
-seremos los mejores aurores que el ministerio haya tenido jamás-dijo. –luego ustedes dos se casaran y yo iré junto con Ginny a su boda.-suspiró- y quizá nosotros seamos los siguientes.-añadió sonriendo para si, mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
Ginny se puso color carmesí al escuchar esto último, pero sonrió agradecida.  
  
-y tendremos muchos hijos-añadió la pelirroja.  
  
-como pasarlo por alto-respondió Harry- tendrán tu carácter.  
  
-y tu cabello- la mas joven de los Wesley miro a Harry preocupada.- ¿estas bien Harry?-le pregunto.-te noto triste por algo.  
  
-no es nada-aseguro el chico-es que estoy agotado.  
  
Hermione lanzo un gemido ahogado, que intento disimular lo mejor posible.  
  
Ginny alzo la cabeza, y vio a su amiga empapada en lágrimas.  
  
-¿Hermione...que...?  
  
-no es nada Ginny-interrumpió la chica-no te preocupes.  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de protestar, cuando la voz de su novio la obligo a dejar tranquila a Hermione.  
  
-Harry-dijo este con dificultad. Ron levanto la cabeza y lo miro. El, al igual que Hermione, noto que había llegado el momento.-Harry es un buen nombre ¿no les parece?-tosió un par de veces antes de proseguir.- pensé que quizá, cuando ustedes tengan algún hijo barón, pues, podrían llamarlo así.  
  
-por supuesto-dijo Ron entre sollozos entrecortados-no podría ser de otra forma.  
  
-no es justo-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry-no puede terminar así.  
  
-no te preocupes-a Harry cada palabra parecia costarle un gran esfuerzo-yo estaré bien, pero tienen que prometerme que serán muy felices.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Ron? ¿Qué les sucede?-Ginny parecía mas asustada a cada segundo.  
  
-no...es...nada-respondió el muchacho con anteojos.  
  
Hermione hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. Ron por su parte miro Harry con desesperación.  
  
-¿Harry?-Ginny sintió la mano de Harry aflojar el contacto con la suya.  
  
-no te preocupes Ginny-consoló Ron derramando grandes lagrimas.- solo esta dormido.  
  
Hermione redoblo la fuerza de sus sollozos al escuchar las palabras de su novio.  
  
-Harry-repitió Ginny meciéndolo –HARRY- por sus mejillas corrieron veloces lagrimas de comprensión.- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!- pudo sentir como la angustia la invadía, mientras repetía el nombre de su novio una ves más.  
  
###_**The end**_###  
  
_Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews.  
  
nn se que soy cruel. Pero de todas maneras quiero que me digan lo que opinan. _


End file.
